This invention relates generally to the field of time keeping devices and more specifically to pill dispensing watch.
Wrist watches have been available for use for over one hundred years. In recent years, the need for many people to take medications at specific times has increased dramatically. These same people generally need some sort of reminder device to help them remember when to take the medication, especially if multiple medications need to be taken, or if the medication needs to be taken multiple times per day.
To this end, numerous time keeping devices have been produced and sold that include an alarm feature that can be set for when a medication needs to be taken. For example, David Zarcham, in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,755 discloses a watch that can be programmed to tell a person when to take one or more medications. Additionally, A Blumstein, in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,106 discloses an analogue watch that includes an alarm feature and a single hollow housing located under the time keeping mechanism that can hold pills.
However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that none of the prior designs show a wrist watch that allows a person to store a plurality of medications within the watch housing, each medication pill within its own drawer, and to have those medications automatically dispensed from the extendable and retractable drawers at the proper time for taking the medication.